Roleplay:Forum/Pheo Licks Laz
Pheo Licks Laz Town Laz: After having grown extremely bored hanging out with Cameron, he decides to walk into town, despite the late hour, and despite the cold. He's wearing one of those dark grey wool, knee length coats that almost looks dressy but underneath he just has black trousers, black shoes, and a blue wrinkled button up long sleeve shirt. He's also wearing a wool cap. He walks along past a few closed store fronts, only half a dozen places still open at the really late hour. He yawns, but he knows he's still too restless to go back to camp. Pheo: Pheo had grown tired of the surroundings of the BC so one night he just decided to take off and see if there was anything interesting in the town outside camp. As he wasn't against camp as such he didn't really wish to harm anyone as such, he just wanted to see new face, like demigod faces, maybe make a few friends perhaps, but not kill them or harm them, unless they jumped upon him first. Maybe he'd meet a cute boy or something, he didn't know. He just walked along a lonely pavement (or "sidewalk" as all you Americans call it <.<) listening to all the shutters rattle because of the typical Long Island winter "breeze" if one could call it that >.< Laz: He finds himself outside a coffee shop and goes in to buy a large coffee, then comes out and wraps both hands around it to warm them up. He looks around and makes his way over to the quite abandoned park. He kicks at an empty beer can that someone discarded along the walkway. Pheo: He finds a second entrance to the abandoned park and quickly enters looking around, sorta paranoid after playing Slenderman the night before but he quickly gains the nerve to run but then slips on an icy patch and falls, scraping his knee pretty badly, obviously letting out a little shriek from him. Laz: He hears a noise from around the next bend, that sounded almost like a girl cryig out in pain (xP) and quickens his pace to see what was happening, when he comes around the bend he sees Pheo on the ground and walks to about 10 meters from him, "Oi, are you all right?" He takes a few sips of his coffee as he waits for a reply, but makes no move to help or anything >.< Pheo: Pheo replies again, in his again feminine voice (well feminine is like Pheo's middle name tbh >.<), "Yes, I am fine, I'm just bleeding and shrieking in pain for fun." He grips his leg tighter before looking up immediately recognizing who it is or well whose body they're in >.< "W-w-w-wait???? C-c-c-con-n-ner?" He looks up his eyes marbling at a probably confused Laz. Laz: He listens and then chuckles a bit, and as he speaks, it should be noted he has a very British accent that goes from sorta Londoner/posh/generic British to less refined cockney when he gets excited/upset/angry or isn't paying attention, which is a sharp contrast to the very American Conor. "I take it you must be a demigod, that's the name of the person who previously resided in this body, but after a little deal with Hades, now I reside in this body, the name is Lazarus, but you may call me Laz." He smiles but still doesn't move to help Pheo, instead enjoys watching him in pain on the ground >.< Pheo: He seems to have quite a neutral reaction to it so he just shrugs, "Well nice to make your acquaintance...Russie..." His facial expression quickly changes into a sort of pissy one, "So are you going to help this lady up or are you just going to stand there, sipping your coffee, OH what type is it? Can I try it?" He's gotten so distracted by the coffee that his act of being in pain gets scrapped >.< Laz: He watches Pheo with amusement, "It's black, you don't strike me as the type of, er, you are a guy right?" He asks somewhat jokingly and somewhat because Pheo is just really acting more like a girl than a guy >.< Pheo: He jumps up and tries to snatch the coffee out of his hand, eventually taking a sip of it and not giving it back, "Thanks and no I'm a unicorn." He skips backwards, his black trench coat that looks sort of like a dress when it's closed fluttering behind him, now seeming to completely be ignoring the scrape on his knee >.< Laz: He watches Pheo drink his coffee and shrugs, "Don't unicorns have horns? I don't see a horn on your forehead." He stuffs his hands in his pockets now that he doesn't have a hot cup of coffee to hold on to, they are a bit cold. "So you knew the previous owner of the body I take it, did you know him well? You didn't try to kill me or scream at me, so I'm presuming that you aren't one of the ones that Conor raped, hurt or killed one of your friends." Pheo: He laughs at Laz' to him seemingly stupid question, "Lets just say I've probably seen that birthmark on his ass WAY more times than any human being should." He gives another devious chuckle before walking up to Laz, circling around Laz, giving him back the empty coffee cup, "and I know, I was being sarcastic, if you wanna check if I'm male how about you check....?" He raises an eyebrow. Laz: He chuckles and tosses the now empty cup to the ground, not caring he was littering, "Wow, so Conor was actually getting some willingly." He looks Pheo up and down, "Well he had interesting taste that's for sure." He says it in such a way that it isn't clear if he's insulting Pheo or insulting Conor, or both or neither. Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:BachLynn23